Deck the Rooftop
Deck the Rooftop es un mash-up de Deck the Halls y Up On the Rooftop. Es cantada por New Directions en el álbum Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album. Mercedes, Artie, Santana, Rachel, Tina y Finn tienen solos en la canción. Nunca apareció en un episodio, y posiblemente nunca lo hará. Lyrics Varones New Directions: Fa la la la Mujeres New Directions: Oh uh oh oh Varones New Directions: Fa la la la Mujeres New Directions: Oh uh oh oh Mercedes: Deck the Halls Varones New Directions: Fa la la la Mujeres New Directions: Oh uh oh oh Mercedes: Deck the halls with boughs of holly Fa la la la la la la la la la 'Tis the season to be jolly Fa la la la la la la la la la la la la la Santana: Don we now our gay apparel Fa la la la la la la la la Troll the ancient yuletide carol Fa la la la la la la la la Finn: Up on the rooftop, reindeer pause Out jumps good ol' Santa Claus Down through the chimney with lots of toys All for the little ones Christmas joys Mercedes: Ho ho ho Who wouldn't go? Ho ho ho Who wouldn't go? Up on the rooftop click click click Mercedes y Artie: Down through the chimney with good St. Nick Todos: Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop (x3) Rachel: First comes the stocking of little Nell Oh, dear Santa, fill it well Rachel : Give her a dolly that laughs and cries One that will open and shut her eyes Santana : Don we now our gay apparel Fa la la la la la la la la Santana: Troll the ancient yuletide carol Fa la la la la la la la la All: (Rachel:Hooooo) Deck the halls. He's up on the rooftop (x3) Rachel: Up on the rooftop, oh oh oh oh Up on the rooftop, oh oh oh (x2) Tina: See the blazing Yule before us Fa la la la la la la la la Strike the harp and join the chorus Fa la la la la la la la la Santana : Follow me in merry measure Fa la la la la la la la la Sing we joyous, all together Fa la la la la la la la la Mercedes: Ho ho ho Who wouldn't go? Ho ho ho Who wouldn't go? Up on the rooftop click click click Mercedes and Artie: Down through the chimney with good St. Nick All: Deck the halls with boughs of holly Fa la la la la la la la la 'Tis the season to be jolly Hear the bells of Christmas calling Deck the halls with boughs of holly Fa la la la la la la la la! Video de la canción: thumb|left|300px Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones ineditas en la serie Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones Navideñas